


One Shot

by Metriosity



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metriosity/pseuds/Metriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Waverly is shot in the attack on the Earp Homestead, Nicole's emotions get the best of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Short one off, filler scene.

Waverly lay curled up on the sofa. Her side giving her more pain than she wanted to admit aloud. It stung and she wasn’t happy about it. Wynonna and Dolls were talking in hushed tones in the kitchen and Willa had retreated upstairs to take another shower. Waverly dreaded to think about their water bill at the end of the month. 

Looking down at her dressings she sighed. Her first gunshot wound. It was not at all as glamorous as the movies made it out to be.

A loud thud followed by frantic calling of her name made her jump then smile. “I’m in here.” She called tenderly. Wincing as she shifted to sit up more. 

“Jesus Christ! Are you ok!? It came over the radio! Someone heard gunshots and …” Nicole Haught’s eyes settled on the slightly bloodied dressing on Waverly’s ribs. Crouching she laid her hand gently on Waverly’s thigh. “What the hell?!” 

Nicole seemed torn between panic, and anger. Choosing to settle on the latter as she stood and turned towards the kitchen “Is this you protecting her? She got shot?! No more bullshit. I want to know what the hell is going on and I want to know now. Because when the woman I love gets shot, we have a problem Wynonna and you sure as hell don’t want to have a problem with me!” Nicole’s eyes were furious and Waverly had to admit it was something of a turn on to see Nicole so angry. 

It took her a couple of seconds to realize exactly what Nicole had said. She loved her? Waverly felt an immense warmth spread across her heart as it registered. Wynonna seemed to have picked up on it the same time, her eyebrows raising and a small smirk coming to her lips. Dolls looked as though he wanted to be anywhere but here and Nicole was rapidly turning a deep shade of pink as she too realized what had slipped out in the heat of the moment. 

“Waves I…” Nicole closed her eyes and grimaced. “That’s not how I…” 

“So… you… Love my sister? Hmm. Someone has to I suppose.” She grinned as a pillow flew by Nicole’s shoulder aimed at her from a scowling Waverly on the sofa. 

“I… Well. I do. Yes.” Nicole had begun to look as though if Dolls were going to escape, she would be hot on his heels. 

“Then I guess I’d better go pick us up some booze. We have a lot to talk about.” 

Nicole narrowed her eyes and stared at Wynonna. 

“And no, I don’t mean about you banging my sister.” Another pillow flew by, Wynonna dodging with ease. “C’mon Dolls, this is your escape route.”

Wynona dragged Dolls toward the back door, but not before sticking her head around the door frame and giving Waverly an exaggerated thumbs up. 

Nicole turned to Waverly, her cheeks still flushed. Waverly was smiling warmly and had her hand out, seeking Nicole’s. Immediately, Nicole obliged, seeing the pain Waverly was concealing, having to hold her arm up. “Wave…” 

“I love you too.”


End file.
